The Condor Ball
by Misshershy
Summary: Sonny and Chad have a bet that Chad can't be as good as Harry Potter... Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

The Condor Ball

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Condor studios, Grady was eating cheese, Zora was feeding Bernie her snake, and the cast of the Falls were being snobs. Chad Dylan Cooper was taking the long way to the Falls, which he called a shortcut although everyone knew that he just wanted to see Sonny, in order to have their usual "fine, good" argument.

As he got closer to the prop house he heard girlish screams and boyish groans. He sped up his walk in his shiny Italian shoes to go investigate the sounds. As he entered he saw a vaguely familiar gentleman with glasses and a funny scar on his forehead. Chad thought to himself, now where have I seen that person before? He obviously isn't important enough to be remembered seeing as he's not nearly as handsome as me.

"Hey Sonnnnaaaaay!"

"What do you want Chad?" Asked Sonny in a very annoyed tone.

"Just wanted to see what all of the commotion was about."

"Well, if you must know, THERE'S A NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE COMING OUT AND WE LOVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE!" Chad grimaced as he realized in horror that Sonny liked this wizard person better then, dare he say it, himself.

"Who cares about a bloody wizard that flies on a broomstick? I mean I'm obviously better, I have a cool convertible and the chicks dig me."

Sonny rolled her eyes and Blondie just smirked. "Is that your opinion Chad, or one of your 'girlfriends' opinion?" Chad gasped in mock emotion.

"It's your opinion Sonny, you're just too afraid to admit that you love me!"

Sonny looked around the room sheepishly and turned beet red.  
"Psh, I don't love you, Chad, you know that I _despise_ you." Her voice got two octaves higher as she said it indicating that she was lying.

"I mean, _you_ love _me_, and you know it!"

Now it was Chad's turn to turn red and look around for support.

"Back to my original question, why do you like that stupid wizard?" Sonny smiled and answered smoothly, "Well, for one thing he saves people and is a hero, another reason is that he's handsome and smart, the best reason for me, is that he's incredibly romantic."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"I'm all of those things Sonny!"

"No you're not Chad, if you can prove to me that you're all of those things I'll do anything you ask." Chad saw regret in her eyes the minute she said those words. He grinned in triumph as he knew that he would be able to win quite easily.

"That sounds like a bet _Munroe_. I'll do it."

"If I win, _Cooper_, you have to do anything that I ask."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're more then good, we're great."

Tawni and Nico had been watching this whole exchange with annoyance at their companion's obliviousness to their love for one another. Tawni whispered to Nico, "5$ on Sonny."

"You're on Tawn, but when Pooper wins, you're going on a date with me."

Tawni shuddered on the outside but on the inside was doing the conga.

"Fine."

"Don't go there."


	2. Chapter 2

The Condor Ball

Chapter 2

Sonny made her way back to Tawni and her dressing room to contemplate everything that had just happened. Although she was happy that she was going to be spending a lot of time with Chad until someone won the bet, she was worried that Chad would win because of her inability to think when around him. Sonny heard the familiar sound of five inch heels walking down the hallway and looked up as Tawni walked in.

"Girl, you have got it bad, got it bad I say!" Sonny feigned innocence and asked,

"Got what bad Tawni?" Tawni rolled her eyes at Sonny's attempt of covering up the dreaded moment approaching.

"Sweetie, I know that you are in total denial, but you should know that I'm here for you in your time of hopeless love with Chad." Sonny rolled her eyes at Tawni's dramatic pep talk.

"Tawni, there's no need to be dramatic and I'm not in love with Chad!" Tawni just shook her head and walked into the changing room with a slight smile on her face.

"Sonny, my dear, I'm going to help you win this bet and help you win Chad's heart, you just have to let me take you shopping!" Sonny struggled not to get mad. She took a deep breath and said, "Fine. You can take me shopping, but I don't want to 'win Chad's heart'. I do want to win the bet though, so that I can prove to Chad that Daniel Radcliffe/Harry Potter is better then him!"

Tawni emerged out of the changing room in a tight fitting purple tank top with dark blue flare jeans and purple platform heels. "Whatever you say dahling." Said Tawni attempting to imitate a rich persons' voice.

Meanwhile in the prop house, Nico was talking with Chad attempting to get him to admit that he _did_ like Sonny, which was the only reason he was doing this bet.

"Come on man, we all know that you have a thing for Sonny, the only reason you're not admitting it is because she has power over you, which no girl has ever had before." Chad grimaced thinking to himself that's exactly what the problem was.

"I'm going to help you win this bet so that you can get together with Sonny." Chad was internally wondering why this Nico person would try and help him.

"The first thing you have to do is show her that you can save someone, which should be easy enough, you can just get a snake and have it chase after Sonny." Chad shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Do you remember the last time you tried to use a snake to get the girl?" Nico instantly grimaced and shuddered.

"Right, forgot about that… You could… Who am I kidding, there has to be some sort of freak accident for you to prove to Sonny that you can be heroic and save someone." Chad's sapphire blue eyes instantly seemed to lose some of their incredible sparkle as he realized that Nico was right.

"Well, maybe there'll be an earthquake or something in the next week or so." Said Chad, attempting at being optimistic. Nico patted is new friends back in sympathy and said, "I know how you feel dude, I know how you feel."


	3. Chapter 3

The Condor Ball

Chapter 3

"Tawni, this dress is kind of low cut, don't you think?" Sonny had already tried on at least fifty dresses and was getting tired of her friend's inability to pick out dresses that had some modesty within them.

"Sonny, you will get nowhere in life if you don't show off your _gorgeous_ body every now and then, besides this will help you win the bet." Sonny looked mortified and confused at the same time as she said, "How will wearing things like _this_, help me win the stupid bet?"

"For one Sonny dearest, Chad will have his thoughts elsewhere if you're in this, and second of all, you really do need help in the wardrobe department." Sonny looked offended at first but just shrugged it off and suddenly realized something else.

"Tawni, when will I even wear any of these dresses?" Tawni smiled and said, "My birthday party is tonight, you need something suitable to wear to it!" Suddenly, Sonny ran over to a rack of dresses and smiled hugely at the dress she had just found.

"Nico, why am I buying a new suit again?" Chad had been trying on suits all day and was getting annoyed with Nico's particular taste in suits.

"Dude, tonight's Tawni's birthday party and you need to look smokin' for Sonny." Chad looked shocked at Nico's blunt way of saying things. "Why would I need to look 'smoking' for Sonny to win the bet?" Nico shook his head.

"Chad, Chad, Chad. Sonny will be distracted and with her head in the clouds if you look good." A look of understanding dawned on Chad's face as he realized his point.

"I get it now…"

Loud music blared from the huge pink house that was just up the hill from where Sonny was. Sonny shook her head and grinned as she continued driving up the hill.

Chad watched from a window inside the house waiting for Sonny to arrive. Chad's mouth dropped as he saw a sunflower yellow pump attached to a perfect leg with a red dress reached out of the car seductively. He instantly recognized her perfect shiny brown hair that was curled and bounced gently as she walked. Her red dress was strapless and bubbled down to her knees. She had a belt around her waist that matched her shoes and the bow in her hair. She had on ruby red lipstick and light blush, with dramatic mascara, and a light dusting of brown eyeshadow.

Sonny blushed and smirked at the same time as she saw Chad checking her out from a window within in the mansion. Tawni had been right, she did need to look good to win this bet. As she entered the mansion her cheeks turned a light pink, as all of the guys looked her up and down and as all of the girls watched her in jealousy. Sonny's eyes searched around the dark room until she found who she was looking for. Chad was looking really handsome in a black suit with a white shirt and black bowtie with shiny black shoes. His blonde hair was perfectly windswept as always, his blue eyes shining. Sonny looked away quickly when Chad made eye contact with her.

Nico walked over to Tawni and whispered to her, "Our plan is working perfectly! Look at them checking each other out!"

"This is awesome Ni-i-ico." Tawni's voice vibrated funnily as the floor started shaking and vases and speakers overturned. "Earthquake!" Someone screamed.

"Everyone get into a doorway or under a table and keep calm," yelled Sonny, who, as always, took charge of the sticky situation. Chad looked over at Sonny and realized in horror that the column that was supporting the ceiling was quickly breaking down and that she would be crushed if she didn't move. "Sonny! Look out!" Chad sprinted over to Sonny, seizing her around the waste as he tackled her and pulled her out of the way of the falling column, he heard a thump and looked at Sonny in terror as he realized that she had been knocked out. He quickly picked her up and carried her out of the mansion, incredibly glad that the earth had stopped shaking. An ambulance pulled up and took her away with Chad holding her hand the whole ride to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

The Condor Ball

Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Asked Sonny in a very tired sounding voice.

"You're in the hospital Munroe, you've been unconscious for three days." Said Chad with a huge yawn.

"Chad, you look absolutely awful. What's with the huge bags under your eyes, and, wow…..your hair…. What happened to it?" Chad just groaned and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "You're lucky you're even in the hospital." Sonny smiled weakly and said, "What did happen Chad, why am I in the hospital?" Chad seemed to look around the room for support before replying.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Sonny?"

"Um…I remember the ground shaking, something grabbing my waist, and then something hitting my head. That's it though." Chad groaned and started to talk.

"We were at Tawni's party, there was an earthquake, you almost got killed by a big pole collapsing, I pushed you out of the way, and I have been here with you since then. Does that explain it enough?" Sonny seemed to be struggling for words.

"You…you…saved me Chad, you really did save me. Well you win part one of the bet. Now you have to show me that you're smart." Chad grinned in triumph and said, "Good, because you owe me big time." Sonny just rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "You should go get some sleep Chad, you really look like you could use it! You also might want to take a shower… No offense, but you smell horrible."

"Thanks for sparing my feelings Munroe." Retorted Chad drily.

"Man, you are so going to win this bet! You've already been a hero now we just have to make you look smart. Do you have any old tests that you did really well on?" Chad just shook his head in annoyance at his newfound friends cluelessness.

"Dude, this is Sonny we're talking about, she's gonna want me to answer some sort of riddle or something from Harry Potter." Nico slowly began to comprehend what Chad had just said.

"Let's get you all learned up on Harry Potter then!" For the next week Chad and Nico hid in various places around the studio, studying every book, movie, even reading some fanfiction.

"Alright, Chad, this is your big moment, do you remember the plan?" Chad nodded his head and smiled evilly.

"I'm so gonna win!"

Sonny was sitting in the cafeteria eating some chocolate fro-yo and thinking about Chad, and how he was probably going to win the bet. Suddenly she heard loud voices coming from the entrance, it was Chad and Nico. Nico was holding Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the right hand and in his left hand was holding a burrito. Nico was laughing heartily at Chad, as Chad seemed to be annoyed. "Chad, if you can answer this riddle, I will be very impressed."

"Bring it on cloudy."

"Here we go! _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf not giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_." Nico finished and looked at Chad expectantly.

"So hotshot, do you know the answer? Huh? Huh?" Chad walked back and forth in front of Nico, as Sonny watched on, waiting for his answer, and really hoping that Chad didn't know the answer.

"The riddle tells it all, there are two that are wine, three that are poison, one will get through the black fire, and one through the purple. I know that from the first Harry Potter book." Chad answered with certainty and Nico looked relieved.

"That's good enough, here's another question: in what muggle town were five muggles killed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?" Chad pondered the question for a moment and then answered smoothly, "Easy, the muggle town was Gaddley." Sonny looked at Chad amazed, and realized that Chad had just passed the smart test. Chad looked up as Sonny walked over.

"Munroe."

"Cooper. That was quite some knowledge you had of Harry Potter there, Cooper."

"I did some research."

"I was very impressed. You win the smart portion of our little bet. Now all you have to do is do something very romantic." Chad smirked and replied in a cocky manner,

"Haven't I already won that Sonshine?" Sonny glared and seemed to be struggling to not hit Chad across the jaw.

"Chad, I suggest you walk away now." Chad ran off laughing with Nico, whom he high-fived.

"Dude, you are so going to win this thing!"

"Nico, you've already said that."

"I know, but it was just so tempting." Chad rolled his eyes and sat down at the computer and typed in a few words. He clicked on something and his eyes instantly lit up as he knew how he was going to win Sonny Munroe's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

The Condor Ball

Chapter 5

The Condor Ball

You, Sonny Munroe, are cordially invited to the Condor Ball.

When: Saturday

Where: Condor Studios

Time: 6 o'clock sharp to 12 o'clock sharp

Hosted by: Chad Dylan Cooper

Guest of Honor: Sonny Munroe

We hope to see you there, and please dress formally.

Sonny read the invitation several times over in disbelief, as she began to realize that Chad was hosting a ball for her. She smiled to herself and realized that this was going to be an opportunity for her to look pretty and to know Chad better. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a message to Tawni.

**Did u get the invite 2 da ball?!?**

**Totes, hu didn't?**

**U gonna go?**

**Duh, I get 2 look pretty!**

***rolls eyes***

**Humph, well u get to be w/ chad da hole time**

**Y would I want 2 b w/ that loser?**

**Cuz u obviously luv him**

**Psh, I don't luv chad! Nyway, was gonna ask u 2 take me shoppin**

**Sure thing sistah**

**Bi**

**Bi**

Sonny put her phone back in her pocket and contemplated the task ahead.

Meanwhile, the rest of the studio was buzzing with excitement, never in the history of Condor studios, had let anyone host a ball there, let alone one that had a guest of honor! Chad was walking around answering people's questions and smiling, because he knew that he was going to win this bet.

"Hey, Chad, I love the invites, Sonny's digging them! She can't stop looking at it!" Chad smiled in triumph and happiness because he really did like to see Sonny happy.

"Nico, can you come help me decorate? You know Sonny pretty well, so do you think you could help?" Nico smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure thing bro, she's happy all the time, as you've probably noticed, she loves the color blue, don't ask why, I don't know, and she loves the sky." Chad grinned and thought to himself that this was going to be quite easy.

"Sonny, that dress is perfect! It shows off all of your curves and leaves a lot to the imagination!" Sonny grimaced and though to herself that Tawni loved to put things bluntly. "Thanks, Tawni, I think…"

"Let's go find you some shoes to match, and then we'll decide what to do for your makeup and hair."

"Tawni, the ball's not till tomorrow, you do realize that, right?"

"I know, but you need some serious help." Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What about your dress? We need to get you to look gorgeous for Nico!" Sonny grinned evilly as Tawni glared.

"I do not need to look good for Nico!" Sonny just sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say darling, whatever you say." Tawni looked quite annoyed.

"Although, I do need a dress. It is most definitely not for Nico though!"

"Alright, alright, here, how about this one?" Tawni pretended to gag.

"Okay, this one?"

"Do you really hate me this much?" Sonny glared and found a dress that Tawni couldn't say no to.

"Ow, dude, that's my face!" Chad grinned slightly and replied,

"I know!"

"Not funny Chad."

"I was kidding, geez. You're acting like Sonny." Nico grinned when Chad said that as if he knew something that Chad didn't.

"Man, you love her so much it's embarrassing!" Chad's face went from cocky to mad in three seconds flat.

"I do not love her okay? She's just an annoying random."

"Whatever you say Chad, whatever you say." Chad in a feeble attempt to get back at him replied, "What about you and Tawni? It's embarrassing to be around you two when you'er getting all mushy and romantic." Chad shuddered.

"Hey! Not true! Tawni's just an annoying blonde airhead!"  
"Whatever you say Nico, whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 6

The Condor Ball

Chapter 6

"Sonny? Where are you?"

"I'm in the changing room."

"Oh, right, sorry, I'll come back in a little bit."

"No it's okay Chad, just wait in the chair." Sonny smiled inwardly as she realized that Chad was here to see her, and only her! Sonny stepped out of the changing room in sweats and a loose t-shirt and grinned as Chad looked her over.

"You done checking me out Cooper?" Chad blushed and replied cockily,

"No, actually, I was just getting to the good part!" Now it was Sonny's turn to blush.

"So, what are you here for Chad?" Chad thought for a moment before replying,

"I forget. I think I was here to make sure you remembered that there was the ball tonight." Sonny smiled reassuringly.

"How could I forget? It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Chad looked embarrassed and muttered,

"It was nothing." The two lovebirds were unaware that at that very moment Tawni and Nico were watching their every move from the vents.

"They're so cute together!" Cooed Tawni. Nico just grinned and replied,

"I've been working on Chad, how's it going with Sonny?"

"It's good, she's beginning to realize her feelings for Chad, I think… What about Chad?

"He's fine, I've hinted a few things here and there, and he seems to agree, even if he doesn't say anything…"

"Ummm, Nico, you do realize that you're hand is on my tookus, don't you?" Nico blushed and quickly took his hand off.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Said Tawni mischievously. And with that small conversation, Tawni and Nico fell in love.

Chad and Sonny looked up as Nico and Tawni fell out of the vents kissing. Chad and Sonny quickly left the room with flushed cheeks, wondering how the hell that had happened.

"That was awkward."

"Well, at least their together now!" Replied Sonny chirpily.

"I'm gonna go see how the set up is going. Catcha later Sonshine!" Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled. "Bye Chad."

That was just a filler chapter! Thanks to everyone's who's reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7

The Condor Ball

Chapter 7

Sonny cautiously opened the door to her and Tawni's dressing room, hoping that Tawni and Nico weren't still in there doing it. She peeked her head in, and, to her delight only Tawni was there, and boy did she look happy.

"Hi Tawni. So, tell me all about what happened!" Tawni pretended to not know what she was talking about for around 3 seconds but then she caved and began talking really fast. "Hekissedmeandnowwe'reacouple! ! Tawnico! Isn'titgreatSonny?" Sonny just barely caught any of that, but smiled hugely at her friend. She just wished that that would happen to her and Chad.

"That's great Tawni, I'm so happy for you! Shall we start getting ready for the ball?"

"Yes we shall Sonny."

"Nico, make sure that that cloud isn't crooked! And the paint on the flowers is uneven!" Nico groaned and said to Chad,

"Chad, you're obsessed with making this ball perfect! Calm down a bit, Sonny's cool with anything, you know her, she's really easygoing." Chad just glared and replied,

"She is not easygoing dude! Only around you and the rest of the Randoms is she easygoing!" Chad was hyperventilating and his face was getting redder and redder.

"Dude, deep breath, in, and out, in, and out. If she doesn't like it, then too bad, you just did the nicest thing anyone's ever done for her." Chad looked really reassured after Nico's pep talk.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go get our stuff on and then let's get this party started!"

Chad was standing in front of the door to the ball, crossing off people's names as they came along. He already had 50 people in the ball and 13 people who had been trying to crash it. Chad's mouth dropped as he watched Sonny approach. Her hair was loosely curled and fell gently down her shoulders. She had on light makeup. Her dress was dark blue and went down to her knees, at the top of it, it was black and then switched to blue. At her waist there was a black waistline. At the very bottom of the dress there were flowers beaded onto it. She had on black pumps that matched the black of the dress. Sonny grinned as she watched Chad look her up and down. Chad didn't look half bad himself Sonny thought to herself. He had on a tuxedo with his hair windswept, and his blue eyes sparkling more then usual.

"Hi Chad. Thanks for doing this!"

"No problemo Sonshine. Go right on in and sit at your chair at the front of the room." Sonny smiled and replied, "Thanks!"

Sonny gasped as she looked around the ballroom. The ceiling was a light blue with a big yellow sun and fluffy white clouds here and there. Around the edges of the room there were big yellow sunflowers and tables covered in white tablecloths. Sonny walked over to her throne, which was light blue, and sat down. Chad walked in and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the Condor Ball, hosted by me, Chad Dylan Cooper, and I would also like to introduce you to our guest of honor, Miss Sonny Munroe." Sonny blushed as everyone looked up at her and clapped. She smiled at everyone and waved. "If everyone could please take a seat at a table, we have assigned seats, so please sit where it says to. We will be having a fillet mignot, with garlic mashed potatoes, green beans, and for desert we will be having chocolate lava cake. Enjoy!" Sonny found her table and sat down at her seat. Chad came and sat next to her and they talked while eating their food. Tawni came and sat next to Sonny. Tawni's hair was curled gently and went to her shoulders. She had on dramatic makeup and some big earrings. Her dress was red with silver beads at the bust. It was tightly fitted down to her stomach, where it then billowed out dramatically. You couldn't see what shoes she was wearing, although Sonny knew that they were silver pumps. Nico was sitting next to Tawni and they were staring at each other lovingly. Chad stood up once everyone was done eating and smiled at all of them and said, "Alright, if everyone could stand up, you may walk out onto the dance floor and dance!" Everyone stood up and did as they were told.

Sonny felt someone tap her shoulder and she started to dance. All throughout the night Sonny was asked to dance by complete strangers, she never got to dance with Chad. The D.J announced that this was going to be the last song. Chad quickly walked over to Sonny and asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?" Sonny smiled and replied, "I would be honored, my lord." The song _Crazier_, by Taylor Swift began to play and Sonny squealed in delight.

_I've never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow,_

_Let it take me where it wants to go,_

_Till you open the door,_

_And there's so much more,_

_I'd never seen it before,_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find the wings,_

_Till you came along and you changed everything._

_You lift my feet off the ground_, Chad lifted Sonny off the ground.

_And spin me around_, Chad gently spun Sonny around and watched as she smiled.

_You make me crazier, crazier_,

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes,_ Sonny and Chad stared deep into each other's eyes.

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_I've watched from a distance as you,_

_Made life your own,_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue,_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel,_

_And you made it so real,_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see,_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe._

_You lift my feet of the ground,_ Chad lifted Sonny off the ground again.

_And spin me around_, Chad spun Sonny around and smiled down at her.

_You make me crazier, crazier,_

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes_, Sonny and Chad looked into each other's eyes.

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, Ohhh._

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for,_

_I don't want to hide anymore._ Chad and Sonny instantly had a change in heart.

_Oh ohh._

_You lift my feet off the ground_, Chad lifted Sonny off the ground for the last time.

_And spin me around_, Chad spun her around.

_You make me crazier, crazier,_

_Feel like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes_, Chad and Sonny looked at each other in wonder.

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier._

As the song ended, Sonny and Chad found themselves still dancing. They slowly came to a stop, and smiled at each other. Sonny whispered something in Chad's ear and he smiled and gently leaned forward until their lips were centimeters away, Sonny came forward, and their lips met in an explosion of sound. Everyone around them was clapping and some were yelling things like, "Finally." And, "it's about time." Sonny and Chad smiled at each other and they knew that they had found their somebody.

You guys will never know if Chad won the bet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
